Tickles and Stories
by InfinitiAndBeyond
Summary: random B&B oneshot. Set in season 4 probably.


"I surrender! I surrender! Stop!" Brennan managed to say in-between giggles. Her torturer, and boyfriend, stopped tickling her as she spoke.

"Are you sure Bones? I mean, I could go on all day. You seem to be ticklish everywhere." He winked at his breathless girlfriend, and started to laugh as he saw the scowl on her face.

"Not funny Booth. Plus, I don't think it would be appropriate for Parker to come home from school to see you trying to kill me." She panted; her tone indicated she was serious.

"Aw, come on Bones! I'm not trying to kill you, I'm just tickling you! And Parker won't be home for another hour!" Booth whined, before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Plus, you look really adorable when you laugh."

Brennan's cheeks reddened at the compliment, and a small grin appeared on her face, "I don't like being tickled though!" she finally whined.

"Bones!"

"Booth!"

"Stop whining, you're acting like a child." he said jokingly, as he stood up from where the two of them were sitting, shooting a wink in her direction.

"I wasn't whining, I was simply showing my distaste to the situation, and that I didn't appreciate being tickled. There is a difference Booth." She muttered, as she stood up, her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

Noting the offended look on Brennan's face, Booth stepped towards her and dropped a soft kiss on her temple. "I was just kidding." he whispered solemly.

"I know, I just needed you to come back here." she whispered back, the smile on her face evident from her tone.

"Aw Bones, did you miss me?" he chuckled.

"And what if I did?"

"Then I would stay right beside you." He guided them towards the couch and they sat down, his arm around her waist, lovingly.

"Hm, I would like that. Very much." she leaned her head down onto his shoulder and he dropped another kiss on her temple.

"But first, we'll have to entertain a certain eight year old until he goes to bed." she added, as she heard the pounding of small feet running down the outside hall to his fathers apartment.

Much later that night, after putting a relunctant little boy to bed, Booth and Brennan were installed on the couch watching late night news.

"That was a nice story." Brennan whispered, referring to the bedtime story he had told Parker about a prince, a princess and a dragon.

"Oh Bones, it's just a typical bedtime story." he laughed.

"I've never had a typical bedtime story." she stated.

Without thinking, Booth whisked his partner off the couch and carried her to his room, much to her protest. He tucked her in and went to lie on the other side of the bed, as she gave him a questioning look.

"What are you doing, Booth?!"

"I'm telling you a typical bedtime story! Now be quiet and listen." He propped himself up on one elbow, and traced shapes on her arm as he started, "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Princess. She was the most beautiful in the whole land of Jeffersonia, and every guy there wanted to marry her. But she didn't like any of them.

Then one day, this very handsome knight appeared in the village, and she was instantly smitten - she didn't know that just yet though. He came to the palace, hearing that she was very adventurous, and offered to be her knight, so she would be safe on adventures. The King accepted, and then Princess Bones and Knight Booth were officially a team.

She hated him at first, but they started to grow closer to each other. They told each other everything. No one was as trusted to the other as they were. He saved her from robbers, and dragons, and she saved him from the dark place in his mind. It took six years of adventures before Knight Booth had the courage to thank her, by doing the only thing he could think of." Booth stopped the story and got up and quickly walked out of the room.

"Wait, Booth! Is that the end to the story? It wasn't a very good ending!" she yelled after him. He came back just as she finished questioning him.

"Bones, I'm not done, be quiet!" Booth said, as he knelt down in front of her instead of returning to the previous postition.

"He asked her to marry her." Booth whispered, taking a small, velvet box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal the most beautiful ring Brennan had ever seen.

She was in shock, but her brain processed it quickly enough, for she spoke then, "And Princess Bones said yes." she smiled, as Booth slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Temperance Brennan." He whispered, taking her in his arms.

"I love you, Seeley Booth." she replied, before kissing him softly.


End file.
